First Love
by anime1angel
Summary: If the past was changed, will the present be changed as well? Will he still be with me, holding me and telling me that we can conquer the world if we wanted to? Would our baby be with us? What if I can save him! Hiro, my first love. Koizora


Konichiwa Minna-san

**Anime1angel** is back with a new One-shot

This is just a one-shot is based on the Movie

The shot starts when Mika met up with her family after she got out of the train and she just arrived home.

Please **Read and Review**

**Disclamer: **Do not own Koizora

* * *

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita _  
_Nigakute setsunai kaori _

Mika stepped into the house being away for a few months to see that everything still looks the same with minor changes that she was already used too.

She went straight to her room to unpack her belongings back to into place. Although out her trip back home she couldn't stop thinking about Hiro. Mika walked up to her desk and picked up frame that had herself, Hiro, Aya, and Nozomu on the school cultural festival at their 1st year of high school. Thinking about the festival made Mika smile. How she wishes to go back and relive whose happy days with the one that she truly love for the rest of her life. But that is not possible and she knew that, but you can wish right?

There was a knock on the door and and her sister walked in.

"Still thinking about him?" she asked going up to Mika and looking at the picture that she hand in her hand.

"Hai" Mika smiled and looked at her sister. "I can never feel the same way I felt for Hiro with someone else."

"Soka, Demo, haven't you thought about to at least move on?" Mika looked at her sister with a questionable look but then sighed.

"Nai, I cant, I wont. To me it would feel like I'm cheating on Hiro and even if he is not here with me physically, he is here in my heart and will forever stay there." Mika put the frame back to its spot and sat on her bed looking at her sister with loving eyes.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa _  
_Anata wa doko ni irundarou _  
_Dare wo omotterundarou _

"I see…I only want the best for you Mika don't ever forget that ok, whatever makes you happy, …to just see that loving smiling face of yours…" The sisters hugged. "I missed you." She said whispering it to Mika "I missed you too."

**:::0.0:::**

It was 1:30 in the morning and Mika hadn't had any sleep. Her eyes looking at the ceiling saw Hiro smiling down on her. One of her hand automatically went up to touch him but then he was gone.

"Hiro" Tears came down as she just kept on looking at the ceiling.

"You will always be in my heart Hiro"

_You are always gonna be my love _  
_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo _

**::Blackout::**

The bell just rang for all the students to leave and come back after winter break. Mika got her outer shoes from her locker.

"Mika this Christmas eve, lets spend it with the four of us" Mika turned around and saw Aya and Nozomu arms linked and Aya with a smiling face.

Mika smiled shaking her head. "Sorry I'll pass. This is my last Christmas eve with Hiro." Mika smiled then left. Aya and Nozomu just look at each other.

**::0.0::**

Just as Mika walked out of the door, there was Saki, Hiro's ex-girlfriend, with three other guys. Mika was dragged out to motel like building that look like an alley. The three guys were lining on the door that was behind with Saki in front of them looking at Mika who was lining on the railings.

"What happened that Hiro had to quit school?" "It must have been because of you"

There was pregnant paused until Mika answered.

"It's none of your business" Saki went up to Mika and grabbed her by her cloths and started shaking her.

"Are you kidding me? If it weren't for you, Hiro would have been mine" Saki pushed her towards the stairs but Mika got a hold of the railing before she fell.

"Saki" One of the guys got a hold of her but Saki out of his hold while the other two looked at Mika.

Saki stared at Mika "I went easy on you" Mika looked up at her.

"Hiro isn't a possession. If you truly liked him, you wouldn't use such low ways. You would fight me fair and square. "My feelings for Hiro, would not lose to yours." With that Mika went down the stairs and walked away.

_I'll remember to love you taught me how _  
_You are always gonna be the one_

**::0.0::**

The sky was dark that Christmas eve with the only light lighting up the sky was the full moon and clearly bright stars.

Mika and Hiro were in the streets holding hands looking at the decorations the park had for Christmas.

"Its so pretty" said Mika looking at the Christmas decorations.

"Next year we'll be able to see this as a family of 3" Hiro smiling at the though.

"It's already 3 people now" Mika got out a sonogram of out her purse and showed it to Hiro.

"Look it's the baby's picture" Hiro took it and had a big smile on his face, just looking at the sonogram.

"Its so small. But its living happily in your stomach"

"If the baby is like Hiro, it'll definitely get jealous easily" Mika smiled. An image popping out of her head about what she just said.

"If the baby is like Mika…it'll definitely cry all the time." Mika looked at him shocked

"What the…you should say that it'll be cute." The cute couple continued walking thinking about their baby, when Hiro gave a small box with a ribbon on it.

"What is this?" Mika asked as she took the small box.

"Open it and see" Mika opened it and saw a pair of yellow small mittens.

"Even though I don't know if it's a girl or a boy…"

"You're thinking a little far ahead." Mika smiled and both let out a chuckle.

"Both its cute" Mika went up to him and kissed but before he can respond, she backed away and fell to the floor holding her stomach.

"Mika?" Hiro went to her level seeing if she was alright.

"It hurts."

"Mika! Mika? What's wrong?" Hiro getting really worried looking at her pained face.

"Hiro it hurts so much" She churched in pain.

"Mika! Mika! Mika! Mika!"

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _  
_Atarashi uta utaeru made _

**::0.0::**

She saw white lights as she came too. Noticed that she was at the hospital. She turned her head and saw her family, all having the same facial expression. Pain, sympathy, and something more that she couldn't really tell.

"Mika" She mother said.

For a second, she wonder why she was in the hospital till she remember what happened. Her hands going straight to where her baby suppose to be.

"How's my baby?" Mika asker her mother with plead eyes, hoping that nothing happened to her baby.

Her mother looked at her with sadness. "The baby in your belly…"

**::0.0::**

Snow was falling when they got out of the hospital.

"I'll drive the car over" Mika's father said as he went to go get the car. Her mother and sister on both of her sides were walking. When the sister was Hiro running towards them.

"Ah, Hiro is here."

"If anything happens, call home immediately." Her mother said as she and the sister to go find Mika's father.

Hiro ran up to her and she took his hands onto hers.

"Why are your hands so cold?" Mika had a worried face

"This whole time…I've been praying at the temple." Said Hiro still out of breath from all that running. He showed her the Japanese charm from the temple that he got. Mika then started to cry.

"I'm sorry…I almost lost the baby and its my fault" " I cant bear to think about our baby not being in my belly anymore." Mika fell, holding on onto his jeans crying

"I'm sorry that our was in baby was in danger. I'm sorry" Hiro went down and hugged her, telling her that its not her fault and that their baby is ok.

**::0.0::**

They were standing at the little garden where Hiro planted the baby flowers he gave her for her birthday. She kneeled down and placed a small snowman at here the flower was. Hiro next to her looked at the snowman.

Mika placed a hand on her stomach and looked at it.

"Sorry that your mother cant take care of you properly, sorry that I almost killed you for my unreasoned acts but I promise that from now on that I would take care of you cause you're my baby and I love you. Your mother wont make a mistake anymore. Thank you for coming to into our lives. Even though I found out about you for a little while, but I love you soo much baby." Tears falling from her eyes as Hiro hugged her with his hands on top of hers.

"Dec. 24 marks the day we become a family. You, me, and our baby Mika. We're a family. Each year lets come here" Hiro gave her a passionate kiss and wiped her tears away.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga _  
_Ugoki dasouto shiteru _  
_Wasureta kunai kotobakari _

**::0.0::**

Mika stepped out of the principal's office with Hiro and her parents along with her The cherry blossoms were blooming. The sun shining bright and the weather was nice. As the four of them got out of the school, Mika's parents said goodbye and told her don't come home to late to which Mika smiled and nodded.

Hiro and Mika walking holding hands with Mika's other hand on her swollen belly. They reached Hiro's favorite place and sat down just holding each other, liking the silence.

"Oh!" Said Mika with a surprised face. Hiro turned his head to look at her.

"What happened Mika?" Mika just smiled and took his hands and placed them where her hands were just a minute ago.

"What is it Mika?" Hiro not understanding what was going on till he felt a kick on his hand. He looked down at her then looked up at her seeing her smiling.

"That's our baby saying that it knows its father is here and that it loves you." Mika looked at him.

"Our baby is saying that it wants to be born soon. Our baby is saying that it knows that we love it. Our baby is saying that its part of you and me. Our baby is kicking. This is our baby that we conceived at the school library. Our baby that is inside me. Our baby that you gave me. Our baby, our love is here." Mika hands put left one of his hand on her stomach and the other hand, she put it on his heart. Mika gave him a loving smile as he looked up at her.

_You will always be inside my heart _  
_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara _  
_I hope that I have a place in your heart too _

**::0.0::**

_The signal sign said to walk. _

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_There was a creaking sound coming from a car stopping that was at full speed._

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_There was a scream_

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_A body fell to the floor not moving._

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_The crying of a person asking for help._

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_Calling its name repeatedly._

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_The car driver running from what it has done, not even looking back at the body laying on the middle of the rode or at the person screaming for help._

_Beep…beep…beepp__

"_HIRO"_

_Now and forever you are still the one _  
_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _  
_Atarashii uta utaeru made _

**::0.0::**

"Hiro" Mika screamed as she jumped out of bed. Panicking she put a hand on stomach and felt that it was flat. She looked down and then saw that she was in her room and the time said that it was 6:25 a.m.

"So even if that happen, I would have still lost you…again"

"Hiro…why do I have to still losing you…why?"

Mika broke down into tears. The only thing that can listen to her cries was the morning sky.

_You are always gonna be my love _  
_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo _  
_I'll remember to love you taught me how _  
_You are always gonna be the one _  
_Mada kanashii love song _  
_Now and forever_

* * *

So guys, what do you think? **Review** and tell me your thoughts!

If you guys have figure it out yet, Mika not losing the baby was a dream and even in her dream Hiro died.

The song is **Rirst love** by Hikaru Utada

My story **Neko Mate** would be updated within this year but I'm still not sure when.


End file.
